


3  Days Off

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: 3 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 3 days off, F/M, Star Wars reference, because I felt like it, pregnancy!lock, sherlock and molly does not agree on what counts as a day off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We follow the couple in a span of about 9 months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3  Days Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twixen93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twixen93/gifts).



> So I am trying to get over this stupid idea my head has that I need to write at least 1000 words for something to be good, which is why this fic is shorter than that.

The first day (Spending time in bed)

They were breathing heavily when they parted after having yet another round of sex, Molly for the life of her could not say how many orgasms Sherlock had bestowed upon her, and frankly as she willed her pounding heart to slow down, she didn’t mind. As far as she saw it, every orgasm given to her by Sherlock was worth a sore body.

Sherlock was on his back with his eyes closed and a definitive smirk on his lips _‘that bastard, he knows that he’s an amazing shag’_ Molly thought with a glare in the consulting detective’s direction.

Molly gave a shrug of her shoulders and flung an arm over Sherlock’s waist, snuggling her face close to his clavicle, laying a small kiss upon the still heated skin she was so securely wrapped up against.

She was going to enjoy every single moment of her day off with Sherlock. Secretly hoping murderers, thieves, and other scruffy looking nerf-herders would keep on the good side of the law so he would stay in her company, make love to her possibly a few times more, and join her on the couch to watch some crap telly.

The second day (Painting John’s old room for the baby)

It had been five months since they’d had a full day off together, and Molly remembered it fondly, mostly because – just as she’d wished, the murderers, thieves and scruffy looking nerf-herders had stayed away from mischief until the next day when she was back at work.

As it turned out, the day had been much more productive than they both would have guessed.

Sherlock had informed Molly two months later that they (or she, as she’s corrected him) were expecting a baby to join their small build up life together at Baker Street.

Molly’s eyes had widened when he’d told her, and for a flash second her heart had fallen. The detached look on Sherlock’s face had made her believe that he had no intentions of staying with her if she should choose to keep the baby.

Her fears had been wiped away as a grin had spread on Sherlock’s face and he started firing out names that he’d thought of even long before they’d started dating.

They’d agreed on Scarlett for a girl, and Charlie for a boy.

Today it seemed like they were lucky like that day so many months ago, no cases had come up so the couple had decided to paint John’s old room.

Between the painting and arranging the newly bought furniture they found time for lingering kisses, and secret smiles across the room.

They day ended with the two falling asleep curled up against each other on the couch, with the telly running in the background.

The third day (Sherlock thinks they have the day off, Molly disagrees)

“THIS DOES NOT COUNT AS A DAY OFF SHERLOCK!” She screamed, when he’d suggested it was nice that they were able to spend a day of relaxing together.

“I AM PUSHING A BABY OUT OF MY VAGINA” she continued as he looked utterly confused when she obviously didn’t agree with him.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it roughly, releasing a strength through her body she usually showed through her sentiment.

Sherlock winced and when he had to vigorously rub his hand over and over to soothe the pain, he quietly had to concur. Pain was in no way calming, nor did it suddenly fit with his idea of a day off.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are as always very welcome, and very much appreciated ^^
> 
> Part of my '3' series, and you guys are welcome to send prompts for it if you should wish.


End file.
